


Babies

by crimsonkitty



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Babies, Baseball, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, RPF, San Francisco Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonkitty/pseuds/crimsonkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic for ryuutchi: Maddy has bromantic times helping Buster with the babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies

“Babe. They’re a month old. They’re not going to bite you. They don’t even have teeth yet.” Buster is laughing at him, like he hadn’t been terrified out of his mind almost a year ago when he’d first found out Kristen was pregnant. Like Madison can’t recall in vivid technicolor all the near panic attacks in the clubhouse, so out of character, and yet so hysterically funny to witness.

Still.

Madison marvels at the way he’s holding Addison like it’s nothing. Bumped up on his hip, Addison staring with wide eyes at a particularly interesting bit of wall.

“But. Don’t you get scared you’re gonna drop ‘em?” Because Madison has felt one step away from disaster the moment the Poseys had placed the small bundle in his arms.

Buster only looks at him like he’s stupid and Madison remembers who he’s talking to.

“That’s a no then,” he tells baby Lee.

Lee answers with a gurgle and a wafting smell, emanating from his diaper.

Madison looks up, panicked, and steps forward to give the baby back to Buster. Buster only wrinkles his nose and takes a cheater’s step back.

“Oh. Yeah. Then there’s that. You can have that one.” He’s holding Addison in front of his body like a shield. A plump, hairless shield in a pink onesie.

Madison isn’t quite sure what the look on his face is in that moment.

“What?” Buster asks, raising his eyebrows. “You didn’t think I invited you over because I missed you, did ya?”


End file.
